Ajakan Kencan Dengan Sebuah Pistol di Pelipisnya
by Ohirabo
Summary: Chanyeol yang mendapat ajakan kencan anti mainstream. Au. Chanbaek. DLDR. RnR.


Title : **Ajakan kencan dengan sebuah pistol dipelipisnya**

Author : **Ohirabo**

Pairing : **Chanyeol/ Baekhyun**

Genre : **AU, Romance, dan Humor**

Rating : **T**

Warnings : **Boys Love, boyxboy, s-ai, typo(s), alur ajaib/suka-suka, garing LOL, gak masuk akal, gak jelas (?)**

Summary : **Chanyeol yang mendapat ajakan kencan anti mainstream.**

"Berkencan denganku hari minggu ini!" Perintah mutlak terdengan dan sebuah benda dingin menempel dipelipisnya.

"Bisakah kamu turunkan benda ini, dan aku lebih suka ajakan kencan yang mani-aaaaww!!" Teriakan terdengar nyaring padahal yang berteriak memiliki tipe suara yang berat, saat benda itu mulai terdengar ditarik.

"Baiklahh, hari minggu!" Dia menyerah.

 _ **ooooo**_

Chanyeol itu tampan, tinggi dan pintar. Semua yang melihatnya pertama kali pasti langung jatuh cinta tapi sayang Chanyeol tidak punya teman.

Chanyeol sering berfikir apa yang kurang dari dirinya?! Peringkat pertama disekolah seorang murid yang dibanggakan guru dan dipuja wanita. Kalau dilihat sekilas sih memang tidak ada yang kurang dari Chanyeol. Tapi kalau sudah cukup tau Chanyeol sehari pasti langsung _ilfeel_. Chanyeol itu punya sifat terlalu memuja dirinya sendiri, narsis istilah kerennya. Dan yang Chanyeol punya terlalu berlebihan. Jadi gak ada yang mau jadi temannya.

Seminggu yang lalu ada seorang anak laki-laki mungil menjadi siswa baru di kelas Chanyeol. Anak laki-laki itu bahkan langsung disukai oleh semua teman sekelas. Manis katanya. Menurut Chanyeol juga _manis_ tapi gak semanis _dirinya_. Baekhyun nama anak laki-laki mungil- _manis_ itu.

Baekhyun langsung menjadi _idola_ dadakan disekolahnya, mungkin karena berwajah menggemaskan seperti - _puppy_ \- membuat Baekhyun menjadi incaran, bukan cuma menggemaskan suaranya yang lembut, tutur kata yang sopan membuat Baekhyun makin mempesona bahkan setiap jam makan siang banyak murid yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Tentu Baekhyun menolaknya dengan suara yang - _merdu_ \- tidak maksudnya _sumbang_ dipendengran Chanyeol. Karena biasanya Baekhyun membawa bekal makan siangnya sendiri dan berakhir membuat meja melingkar dan orang-orang itu akan makan bersama dikelas.

Chanyeol sih, gak terlalu terganggu soalnya dia punya tempat makannya sendiri. Cuma Chanyeol yang tau ngomong-ngomong.

Chanyeol cuma ngelirik sekilas kearah gerombolan siswa-siswi yang akan mengadakan acara - _makan siang bersama Baekhyun_ \- seperti biasa.

Chanyeol bukannya gak suka makan dikelas atau pun dikantin, cuma Chanyeol gak terlalu suka saat orang-orang mulai menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bermacam-macam. Chanyeol terganggu soal yang itu. Kalau tatapan memuja sih Chanyeol suka.

Kalau semua _teman_ dikelas Chanyeol diberikan senyum manis sama Baekhyun, beda kalau sama Chanyeol. Chanyeol gak pernah disenyumin sama Baekhyun malah Chanyeol sering dapat tatapan tajam yang berasil membuat bulu _kuduk_ Chanyeol berdiri.

"Kenapa dia ngeliatin aku kayak gitu? Gak tau serem _apa_?!" Chanyeol memeluk lengannya saat berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Tadi tidak sengaja Chanyeol berpapasan dengan Baekhyun di belokan tangga lantai satu.

Tidak ada yang salah hanya saja menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu _aneh_.

Baekhyun itu _aneh_ , soalnya selama Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol sekelas mereka gak pernah saling senyum bahkan Baekhyun biasanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan ingin _mengulitinya_. Kan ngeri.

Berbeda saat Baekhyun berinteraksi dengan orang lain, Baekhyun akan tersenyum manis-semanis manisnya. _180_ derajat berbeda. Makanya Chanyeol suka heran, tapi Chanyeol sih berfikir positif, kalau Baekhyun terpesona dengan _ketampanan_ yang Chanyeol miliki.

Soalnya Baekhyun gak _tampan_ tapi manis.

Ke anehan Baekhyun terbukti saat hari jumat, saat itu sekolah sudah berakhir sekitar 30 menit yang lalu tapi Chanyeol masih dikelas, dibangkunya duduk dengan santai. Tasnya sudah berada dipunggung Chanyeol sedang menunggu sekolah agak sepi, baru Chanyeol akan berangkat pulang. Saat beranjak dari tempat duduknya Chanyeol cukup kaget mendapati Baekhyun diambang pintu kelasnya sedang menatap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi - _tapi Chanyeol gak terpengaruh_ \- padahal tadi Chanyeol sudah lihat anak itu pulang duluan.

"Apa?!" Chanyeol memecah gelembung kesunyian dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar terganggu.

Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah mendekat, Chanyeol masih bisa santai saat menatap Baekhyun dengan langkah pastinya mulai mendekat tanpa sadar kerah baju yang dikenakan Chanyeol ditarik oleh Baekhyun dan dengan mudahnya tubuh Chanyeol terlempar ke arah papan tulis.

Chanyeol mengerang sakit merasakan tulangnya seakan remuk, tapi seperti bisa membaca pikiran, Baekhyun berkata dengan nada santai dan melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di depan papan tulis.

"Tulangmu tidak remuk!"

"Tapi ini _sak_ -Yakk!" Baekhyun menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol lagi.

Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa laki-laki yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dan terlihat lemah lembut itu bisa melempar Chanyeol dengan mudah seperti melempar kertas. Chanyeol itu besar dan tinggi lo, bahkan Chanyeol paling tinggi dikelasnya.

Si mungil dapat kekuatan dari mana? Apa dia manusia? Pikiran aneh-aneh mulai muncul didalam otak Chanyeol saling tumpang tindih membuat alasan yang logis dan dapat di terima oleh akal sehat Chanyeol.

"Berkencan denganku hari minggu ini!"

Chanyeol yang mendengan ajakan kencan anti _mainstream_ dari Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Anak laki-laki mungil ini menyukai Chanyeol ternyata. Itu pikir Chanyeol setelah semua alasan-alasan mulai dirancang bagai pazzel di otaknya, di hancurkan oleh ajak kencan?

Tunggu ajakan kencan?

"T-tapi, hmm minggu ini aku cukup sibuk, ngomong-ngomong." Chanyeol tersenyum _sok_ ganteng. Sebenarnya Chanyeol nggak sibuk, dia cuma nyari alasan biar gak disangka kalau dia juga suka sama Baekhyun kalau langsung mengiakan.

Baekhyun mendesis tak suka. "Kau bahkan tak memiliki teman!" Seringai di terbentuk dibibir Baekhyun saat menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat tak dapat mengelak.

"S-siapa yang bilang? Buktinya aku akan pergi dengan teman wanitaku minggu ini!" Chanyeol membuat alasan dan yang Chanyeol dapat adalah sebuah tawa singkat dari Baekhyun

"Teman wanita?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada terkejut dibuat-buat. "Kau bahkan makan siang di toilet karena tak memiliki teman."

"Yakk! Dari mana kamu tau aku- maksudku dari siapa kamu mendengar _gosip_ itu?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri!" Jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Sialan kau By-!"

"Cukup!" Baekhyun membentak dan berhasil menutup mulut Chanyeol yang akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menatap Chanyeol lagi di depannya. "Apa jawabanmu!?"

"Tida-" suara Chanyeol terputus saat merasakan benda dingin menyentuh pelipisnya. Menelan ludah susah payah saat benda itu ditarik perlahan.

"Jadi jawabanmu?" Baekhyun masih dengan nada tenang dan wajah sedatar triplek

"A-apa itu asli?" Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan, Chanyeol masih sayang nyawanya.

Bukan jawaban yang diterima Chanyeol tapi suara ' _ **dorrr**_!' Yang nyaris membuat telinga peri Chanyeol tuli seketika.

"Jawabanmu?" Masih mempertahankan ekspresinya yang datar Baekhyun mengerahkan lagi kepelipis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik lubang mengaga di sebelahnya dengan asap tipis yang mengepul dari sana dan menelan ludahnya lagi. Bagaimana Baekhyun si mungil (manis) itu dapat memiliki pistol -demi balon merah di film IT- itu asli. Apa dia seorang _pembunuh_ berantai? _Oke_ pikiran aneh dan mengerikan mulai memenuhi otak Chanyeol.

"Jika jawabanmu tidak, kepalamu akan bernasib sama seperti tembok itu." Baekhyun menunjuk lubang menganga itu dengan dagunya. Angkuh dan manis secara bersamaan.

"Bisakah kamu turunkan benda ini, dan aku lebih suka ajakan kencan yang mani-aaaaww!!" Chanyeol berteriak saat merasakan pistol-panas- itu menempel pada kulit pelipisnya.

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Baiklahh, hari minggu!" Teriak Chanyeol yang masih sayang nyawanya.

"Bagus..." Baekhyun menurunkan senjatanya dan memasukan ke dalam tasnya kembali. Setelahnya tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol.

"Jangan sampai terlambat Chanyeol, karena aku akan mencari mu dan menyeretmu setelahnya." Dan memberikan sebuah kecupan jarak jauh untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol _shock_.

 **END**

 _ **ReUpload**_

Ini terinspirasi dari _anime_ **amagi briliant park** dan itu adalah salah satu _anime_ fav ku...

See you...

 **Ohirabo *.*)v**


End file.
